


Middles

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: Set during S1. Men like Fernando used to dislike him, on the outside. (Part of a collection of scenes of various lengths, with various pairings written for a prompt table. They're all within the same universe that goes AU at the end of S2 because I just want them all to have some peace in Panama.)





	Middles

**Author's Note:**

> Finally caved to peer pressure and started watching the show. But I'm not caught up yet, so please no spoilers beyond the S2 finale for now.

**002\. Middles**

Sometimes Fernando laughs at him with honest joy, like he understands everything Michael is not saying, even though half the time every word out of Michael’s mouth leaves him confused, and Michael’s heart swells a little at the sight of that smile. 

Men like Fernando used to dislike him, on the outside. His silence, his money, his words. It’s one thing Michael wasn’t prepared for – how the prison uniform washes away certain things almost completely. 

Maybe outside they would never have met. Maybe outside Fernando would have laughed at him with his friends. Maybe Fernando would have envied the ease with which money and education let him pass through life. Or maybe Fernando wouldn’t even have looked at him twice – too enamoured with his girlfriend. But here they match. Their different skills complement each other and sometimes it takes Michael by surprise how much he really trusts Fernando to have his back at all times. 

It’s the best feeling and for a while it almost makes it easy to push the _other thing_ aside.


End file.
